


Just Breathe

by TheLazerBeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't get mad or hate me, F/F, F/M, Gonna be lit, I basically redid this whole story, I know you're cringing rn, I like James fucking Harry okay, Like I am rn, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Tags will be added throughout the story/updates, Trust me I am too, Watch ya boi change some shit up, You can just go wild with it, it's okay fam, omiwdnwdoeu I love ao3 tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: "You know I'm going to get you back for this right?""Of course I do.""....You're a little shit Death, and I hate you.""I love you too Harry."





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> -insert funny meme here-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost my common sense after the snap. Took me a while to find it too, which sucks.

Harry's eyes blinked open as the ringing in his ears became faint. Harry raised to get up and found his body bound. The clanging of metal made Harry wince. He pulled on the magic absorbing shackles as they glowed a soft red. He laid limp and then willed his magic to surge. Thick tendrils of green magic rose from his body and broke the chains on his feet and wrists. Harry clenched his hands and slowly pushed his body up. He licked his lips and used the walls as support as he walked through the destroyed halls of Azkaban. "Death?" he called.

No reply. Harry's bright emerald eyes roamed over the piles of rubble as he continued walking. He made it to the entrance of Azkaban and watched as a dark mass manifested, and soon took the form of a man. The man had inky black hair pulled into a low ponytail that draped across the cloak he wore. The scythe he carried glinted in the moonlight. "Death?" Harry called again.

Magic swirled again as the dirt and grime slowly faded away. His hair gained a healthy sheen and fell to the shoulder length style he preferred. His ripped and tattered clothes fixed themselves and became a bright white robe with gold designs dusting the ends. Death gave a small smile and pulled the shorter male to him. "Has the Princess been in her castle for too long?"

Harry huffed and lightly punched the being. "You're a bastard Death."

The taller male hummed. "And so I've been told, Harry."

Harry looked out onto the horizon, watching the waves crash onto the rocks. "You leave for two months, and they throw me to the wolves. No hesitation; not one bit." Death squeezed him tighter and carded his fingers through the soft, messy hair.

"We already knew this would happen, didn't we? Don't feel anything for them; they aren't worth it," he said.

"I know, but I just wish things would have turned out differently-"

"But they didn't."

Harry sighed. "I love the magic here, but not the people."

"Not one?"

Harry tilted his head. "Well, maybe the dead ones."

Death grinned in a shark-like way and spun Harry around. "I think I may have the solution to your problem, little Raven."

Shadows consumed them, and they vanished.

* * *

 

Death watched in amusement as his companion tried to regain his balance. "I'm never doing that shadow-thingy with you ever again Death. Where the fuck are we?"

As soon as the shadows dissolved, the world was full of color. Wildflowers sprung with life and fireflies surrounded a black arch-like structure. The inside of the arch was similar to the iridescence of a bubble. "I want to touch it," Harry said. "You know I like to pop bubbles, is this why you brought me here?"

Death chuckled. "Well, every child like to pop bubbles, Harry. But no, that is not why I brought you here. You said you wanted things to turn out differently, and I'm giving you that chance."

Harry snorted. "So everything is going to be different if I touch this ritual-bubble-thingy?"

Death booped Harry's nose. "Some things are going to be different if you walk through the ritual-bubble-thingy, which is called the Gateway."

Harry gave him an unimpressed look then stared intensely at the Gateway as if it had all the answers. Harry shook his head. "No, but thank you."

Death waved a hand, and a patch of White Chrysanthemums grew. He picked one up and placed it in the smaller male's hand. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, just an option. What will you do now?"

Harry looked at the chrysanthemum then set the flower in his hair. "I'm not sure yet..."

Now it was Death's turn to snort. "I'm sure you don't. At least try this option. I can take you out anytime."

Harry's shoulders slumped as he gave up. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Just prick your finger and touch the runes." Death handed him a dagger.

"Really?"

Death nudged him. "Yes."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Death then the arch. Cutting his finger, Harry pressed his hand to the arch and stood in fascination as the runes filled up slowly with a bright red then disappeared. "Now what?"

"Now nothing." And then, he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give song recommendations, please?

**Author's Note:**

> You are typing out a review to tell me how I did.....


End file.
